We'll Never Really Know
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Naitlyn... involves some loose stoner-ness and studying for WW2 history


'Kristallnacht was the Night of… Broken Glass… when-'

DING!

'ARGH!' Caitlyn let out.

She was trying to study for her history final which was in two days, but people kept interrupting her. Caitlyn looked up from her notebook that was in front of her and checked out her laptop.

Nate.

Surprise, surprise, Nathan was interrupting her, AGAIN!

Caitlyn clicked on the icon and maximised the IM window on her screen.

_Hey, Caity. What's up?_

'What's up?!?' Caitlyn thought to herself. 'I'm going to fail my history final on Wednesday! That's what's up!'

_**Oh, nothing much. Just studying for finals…**_

_Oh, sorry! I'm not distracting you, am I?_

The always thoughtful Nate was always two steps ahead of Caitlyn.

_**No, it's cool. I kind of need a break anyways…**_

Why was Caitlyn allowing Nate to distract her? Because she was majorly in love with him.

_Cool… So what's up with you? I feel like we haven't spoken in weeks!_

_**That's because we haven't spoken for a week since we hung out with Mitchie and Shane… remember? It was right before school let out on pre-exam break… :p**_

_Oh… ha ha, that's right…_

_**So, what have you been up to?**_

_Oh, you know, hanging around, TRYING to stay under my mom's radar for a bit… she still thinks I got wasted at Carry's party 2 weeks ago…_

_**That could be because you WERE wasted and stoned… AND you puked your guts out all over your house when you got home…**_

Nate was a sort of bad boy_. _Not go to jail hardcore, but the well kept stoner dude… like the ones in the Gossip Girl books.

_Always dwelling on the negative, you are…_

_**Don't you mean reality?**_

_Whatever, what are you up to?_

_**Studying…**_

_SQUARE!_

_**Shut up! You're just jealous I'm a straight A student and your lucky you aren't current flunking…**_

_Hey! We both know I don't test well… plus I understand, I just don't feel like doing work!_

Caitlyn laughed aloud. The sad thing was, he was right. Nate and Caitlyn had an art class together, and he was barely passing with a 53%. But, that was just because he hadn't completed 6 art assignments, not that he was bad at art.

_**Uh huh, alright pretty boy, so what's the real reason you're talking to me?**_

The pair rarely spoke; it was usually only when they were hanging out with their dating friends Mitchie and Shane. Hey, it was better to have another third-wheel to hang out with, rather than stay at home on a Friday night.

_Oh, so now you think I'm pretty?_

_**Nate, I meant it in the least flattering way… and you haven't answered my question!**_

_Can a guy not talk to his casual friend on a Monday night at 11:30? _

_**Not a guy like you… Why aren't you getting high with Ronny and Shane? **_

_Ahh, I dunno. I decided I'd chill at home tonight and talk to my boring nerd friend here. _

_**Thanks Nate, that's what every girl wants to hear…**_

_It is!_

Caitlyn smiled slightly and paused for a second… at least the fact that he had chosen to talk to her was flattering…

_Hey, um Caity??_

_**Mhm?**_

_I sort of have a confession…_

_**Oh, what kind of confession? That you're gay? That you want to join the Glee club? That you're secretly an alien? **_

_I like you… I don't really think you're a loser._

_**That you are secretly in love with Jason?**_

Caitlyn was still typing away, she hadn't noticed Nate's answer until she looked up at her screen, and her fingers stopped mid word.

_**What?**_

_I don't think you're a nerdy loser… In fact I think you're an adorable dork… who I love anyway…_

Caitlyn gulped… was this why Shane and Mitchie had been constantly bugging her, saying she like Nate and should date him, even when she denied liking him? Did Nate really like Caitlyn, and tell Shane and Mitchie? Had the two been trying to help Nate?

_**Seriously? Why?**_

_Why what?_

_**Why would anyone like me? I'm just a little annoying teacher's pet that no one cares about…**_

_But Caity, you're so much more… and I really like you._

Caitlyn blushed a deep crimson red, even though she was alone. Nate, the stoner, cute, funny, strong, witty and sometimes smart boy of her dreams actually liked her.

_**You know what Nate… I've been denying it for a while… but I really like you too. **_

_Will you be my girlfriend then?_

_**Of course!**_

_One more thing…_

_**What?**_

_Get back to studying! 'Cause we all know that even though you're the smartest out of our group… that History is your worst subject... we can't have Caitlyn bring down her total average from a 97 to a 91…_

_**Nate**_

_What?_

_**Shut up, asshole… 3**_

_Love you too Caity, love you too…_

Caitlyn smiled, and turned off her laptop. She looked down at her book, and suddenly everything was much easier to understand and remember… maybe it was because she was so happy… but we'll never really know for sure…

AuthorNote

_**So, I've had a HUGE amount of writers block so I decided to take a page from my own life. This story is loosely based on my current situation… although the boy Nate's based on probably with NEVER do this… but a girl can dream... anyway, I have my exam finals in a week plus I'm having major oral surgery in 2 weeks so I'll be out for a while… but perhaps I'll update when I'm home recovering from surgery… you never know. Oh PLUS, I'm really sorry if anyone dislikes the normalization of teen drug abuse… I don't agree with it, but it happens. In fact, it happens with my best friends and this boy I like… although I haven't been pulled into the dark world of drugs… I'm good for now. :D But anyways PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Now, I need to go back to studying for my History final… BYE! :D**_


End file.
